


Seduccion

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 13x01, Episode Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Aunque el mundo se este cayendo alrededor a ellos solo les importa 1 cosa de mostrarse cuanto se han extrañado





	Seduccion

Spencer y Luke salieron del hospital pensando en las palabras de Rossi no tenían sentido alguno para los dos volteo a ver a su compañero estaba preocupado por el mayor puso su mano en su hombro 

-todos van a estar bien tenemos que concentrarnos en atrapar a ese maldito-dijo Luke 

-tienes razón pero hay algo que me incomoda-dijo Spencer, Luke noto que estaba jugando con su corbata y no paraba de morderse el labio a Spencer se le hacia sexy ver a Luke con el chaleco del FBI 

-¿Qué te incomoda?-pregunto el moreno

-que no te eh podido agradecer el echo que hayas ido por mi-dijo Spencer

-hize lo que tenia que hacer era una injusticia que estuvieras mas ahí-dijo Luke mirándo como Spencer se acercaba a el y besaba sus labios Luke sorprendido recibió el beso sorprendido pero gustoso, desde la 1era vez que trabajaron juntos lo sujeto de las caderas pegándolo mas a su cuerpo lo giro acorralándolo contra la camioneta y continuo besándolo

-Luke tenemos que irnos-dijo Spencer entre beso y beso

-pueden esperar yo no-Luke opto por algo rápido desabrocho su pantalón y empezo a acariciar el miembro por encima de la tela haciéndolo gemir, las caricias continuaron mientras Luke lo acaricio directamente haciéndolo gemir presiono la punta y continuo con los masajes mientras mordia su cuello procurando no hacer marcas  
Spencer puso sus manos en sus hombros para mantenerse de pie sentía sus piernas como de gelatina Luke continuaba con su trabajo manual, Spencer sintio una corriente electrica en su cuerpo descargándose en la mano del moreno habia pasado meses desde que sintio contacto físico con alguien

El castaño apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno para recuperarse

-¿te lastime?-pregunto Luke

-no, estoy bien dame un minuto-dijo Spencer y Luke lo limpio y ayudo a vestirse en el coche sono el teléfono de Lukje

-si Reid esta conmigo vamos para alla-dijo Luke colgando su teléfono 

-te lo dije-dijo Spencer

-hablaremos cuando todo este termine-dijo el moreno 

-concuerdo contigo-dijo Spencer Luke extendió una botella de agua y Spencer la bebida

-atraparemos a ese maldito-dijo Luke

-lo haremos juntos-dijo Spencer cambiando su expresión 

fin


End file.
